A Life Mission-Matsuoka Rin X Reader
by LegendarypkmnNyunyu
Summary: That day had affected them in the past and that exact same day will affect them in near future, whether they are ready or not. Is history about to be replayed? Or a new story is waiting to be written? Police! Matsuoka Rin x Reader, rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**A Life Mission-Free! ES Matsuoka Rin x Reader**

 **(F/N): your first name**

 **(H/C): your hair colour**

 **(E/C): your eye colour**

 **(Fr/N): friend name**

 **(Fr/H/C): friend's hair colour**

 **(F/C): Favourite colour**

 **"Blablabla": talking**

 **'Blablabla': thoughts**

Ah, morning. The start of a brand new day. Yellowish lines glowed and reached every corner of the earth, bashing the dark with fierce yet soft light. Birds flew around and sang the morning theme, waking the unfurled flowers with its chirping notes. It was a perfect way to start this nice, warm, sunny day. Surely, this beautiful harmony would lift the spirits of all being.

Yet, one heart was gloomy, weighted down by an unknown and confusing feeling.

There, stood one woman who witnessed the gorgeous morning, yet mirth was nowhere near her (E/C) irises which stared at the object on her hand.

Upon closer inspection, it bore the sign plus or positive.

The woman—whose name was (Y/N)—could only release a tired sigh.

"I'm sorry..."

*knock* *knock*

"(Y/N)? Are you done yet?"

Startled, she almost dropped the item on her hand.

"Yes, just a sec!" she answered shortly after the question was heard, to prevent suspicion from he person on the other side.

She stuffed it back and hid it deep inside the first aid box, which tacked on the bathroom ceramic wall.

(F/N) wrapped her palm on the doorknob, the gold band on one of her fingers clinked softly on the metal sphere. Turning the knob and then pushing the door open, the man who called her earlier, stepped back to make space for the door.

"Heh, took you long enough." the maroon-haired male retort.

"Well, a lady needs to be pretty for her man, no?" she smiled sweetly and gave him a wink.

"Tch. You're going to work, not on a date." he grumbled, image of some random guy in her office hitting on her flash through his mind before stepped into the bathroom.

She only let out a giggle in response.

Descending the staircase, she went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for both of them.

With plan to make rolled fried egg in mind, she plucked the frying pan from its hanger. Left it on the ignited burner to be heated, she unclosed the red metallic fridge to take out a pot filled with brown broth, meat, and some vegetables. She turned on another burner and put the pot on it. Then, she started to cook the rolled fried eggs.

Sure, her hands were working the meal but her mind...were anywhere but here. Her (E/C) were dull and distant, pale pink lips formed a thin line. Oddly enough, her hands looked like they had a mind on their own; swiftly moving here and there, adding a good amount of spice, folded the egg into a rectangular cube then put it on a plate.

She fell so deep into the ocean of thoughts, that footsteps made by another person lived in the house went unheard. He clad in a uniform that consisted of dark blue buttoned-up shirt with a breast pocket in both right and left side and a dark blue ankle length pants. Badges were sewn; one above the left breast pocket and one on the right sleeve, showing his occupation and role in the society. Her name rolled out of his lips, but…

"(Y/N)."

"…"

"Hey, (Y/N)."

"…"

Felt a bit irritated for being ignored, he stood beside her and watched her every movement. He noticed her hands monotonously flipped and rolled the fried egg with chopsticks. Rin waved his hand on her peripheral vision, but no avail.

He still couldn't get a respond from her.

Moving to plan B…

His arms snaked and snugly wrapped themselves on her waist and pulled her back against his toned torso. Putting his chin on her shoulder, he softly blew hot air to her ear. Trailing down to the joint of her neck and shoulder, he gave it a peck before…

"Ow! Ow! OW!"

…He sunk his shark-like teeth to leave his mark on her.

"Rin, stop it! There's no way in hell that I will go to the office with a hickey! Let go!"

"Don't care."

"Seriously, Rin! The curry is already boiling!"

With breakfast on the line, he sighed in defeat and released her.

"Thank you!" (Y/N) said sarcastically as she switched off the burner and took out two plates.

Rin picked up the rolled eggs and arranged it on a plate. He strode and sat on the dining chair, waiting for (Y/N) to serve the curry rice.

But the rice didn't come.

Impatiently, he turned his head to face her.

Only to witness that she, once again, stared off space.

"Oi."

Silently, she faced him; a plate of rice on one hand.

"You do know that you were spacing out, right?"

She blinked like a curious owl, "Huh?"

"Tch, see? You did it again. What's on your mind exactly?"

"Something unimportant."

"Really?"

"Really."

"...you do know I was trained to interrogate people, no?" he inquired, still trying to fish out the truth from his beloved.

"And I stand my right to remain silent." she idly uttered while pouring the curry on two plates of rice then moved it to the dining table.

"Oh come on!" he groaned exasperatedly, running his hand through his magenta tresses.

(Y/N) felt guilty, especially since he did have the right to know. To reassure him, she mustered a finely sculpted smile, "I'm fine, Rin. Now hurry up and finish your breakfast. Time's ticking."

She knew that he didn't buy it at all. It was a lie and Officer Matsuoka was good in detecting lies. Rin, on the other hand, knew the turmoil inside of her and pressuring her would make it worse. She surely would break the burden and stress would flow in a negative way. Fortunately, Rin had learnt from experience about this matter, so he let it slid.

For now.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Life Mission-Free! ES Matsuoka Rin x Reader**

 **(F/N): your first name**

 **(H/C): your hair colour**

 **(E/C): your eye colour**

 **(Fr/N): friend name**

 **(Fr/H/C): friend's hair colour**

 **(F/C): Favourite colour**

 **"Blablabla": talking**

 **'Blablabla': thoughts**

* * *

"Thanks for the food."

The chair made a light screeching sound against the floor as Rin stood up.

"I'll be going now."

He planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Be careful." (Y/N) replied as she escorted him to the front door.

"You too. Don't be late for work." He lectured while fastening the shoes on his feet.

"Yeah, yeah, Officer Matsuoka." She jested, a smirk adorning her face.

Flashing the famous smirk of his, he stepped out their humble abode and swung the door close.

"Sigh…thank goodness he didn't press the issue…"

'…I wonder how long will it last…'

"Ah, forget it…let's just change and go to the office."

She went to the shared bedroom and got change into a (F/C) blouse, a black pants, and a black blazer. Untangled the knots on her (H/C) hair, she pulled it into a neat bun and then she applied a light make-up. She grabbed her handbag on the way out of the room. She put on her black pumps, walked out the house, and locked the door before she went on her way to the train station.

Once she arrived at Eternal—the office building where she worked—she immediately tackled the papers and assignments. Being a chief editor in a famous magazine was rewarding albeit stressful. Mounts of paperwork that wouldn't finish on their own, phone calls from the board, directing subordinates; you named it. It was a never-ending cycle. Then again, she did enjoy it; so why not?

She was now sitting on her office, typing on her trusty (F/C) laptop. The digital clock on the screen showed the number 12:30 PM; noticing this, she let out a huge sigh and stretched her stiff upper body.

As on cue, a colleague of hers with the name (Fr/N) barged in with two bento boxes on hand.

"Hey (F/N)-chan~ Let's eat!"

Her (Fr/h/c) ponytail bounced lightly as she made her way toward the desk occupied by (F/N).

"Yeah. Give me a sec."

Taking her purse, she sauntered together with (Fr/N) and rode the elevator to the cafeteria on the first floor.

In the cafeteria, they sat on their usual spot by the large window panel. Light chatter accompanied the food they ate, resulting two empty bento boxes in what it seemed to be five minutes. Their friendly banter had died down after the bento boxes were bare from any food. We could consider this unusual, since (Fr/N) was known to be a chatterbox. She looked so deep in thought, quite the opposite of her perky personality.

(F/N) on the other hand didn't seem to mind the quiet atmosphere between them. She was now absentmindedly stirred her cup of Joe, while her (E/C) jewels staring at the bustling road outside.

For all we know, she could be tired from the hefty workload she had done; but that was not the case. Her mind was whirling around the event occurred in the past. Some said put the past behind us, but believe it or not—it was only the matter of time before it came back to haunt you. When the time came, were you ready to face it?

If only it was that easy.

"Hey, (F/N)…"

"…"

"I've been meaning to ask, um…"

"…"

"How…how are you feeling?"

After a moment of silence treatment, she responded without taking off her gaze from the cityscape.

"How am I feeling?"

"Well…you know…" she tried to point out what she meant, but she knew better than to strike this subject head-on. It felt like walking on eggshells.

The tingling sound of spoon against the ceramic mug was halted. (F/N) knew what her companion meant from the moment the question was laid down before her. Feeling that it was useless to hide it anymore, she faced (Fr/N)'s concern expression.

'Now or never, I guess…'

"…Complicated. Trust me, I tried to sort things out, but…I-I thought about it a number of times and I felt ready. Yet, here I am, cowardly hunched behind the wall that I have to overcome."

"Come here, you." (Fr/N) shuffled to her dear friend and hug her close, though (Y/N) was neither accept or evade it—seeing that her hands were settled on her lap without any intention of moving.

"It's okay, darling. You'll be fine. You two will get through this together, I'm sure of it. These things…need time to get used to…"

They stayed there, in that position—(Fr/N) caressing her friend's (H/C) locks while (F/N)'s gaze fixated at the motionless murky liquid before her.

Meanwhile, a few blocks away…

A chase was happening between three men. Pedestrians made way for them, their faces adorned with surprise or horror when they saw a gun. One man clad in a black ski mask and carried a bundle of green cloth on his left hand, ran faster than the other two. Once in a while, he would glance back, checking his chasers from the distance.

"Damn! At this rate, we'll lose him for sure! Sosuke, use the back street! We'll corner him ourselves!"

Without any reply, the ebony haired officer boosted his speed and turned to the nearest alley in order to reach the back street. Unfortunately, the criminal noticed that his chasers decreased to one and immediately realised their plan. To disrupt the smooth plan they were executing, he rushed into an office building—with a plan to take a hostage.

'Oh man, that's-!'

He ripped the receiver from his belt and informed his ally.

"Sosuke, change of plan! Breakthrough Eternal building's backdoor! It's two buildings away from Mermaid Blue restaurant!"

"Got it." Came the static reply of the other officer.

Increasing his pace, he swiveled and dashed into the building where the outlaw entered.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Life Mission-Free! ES Matsuoka Rin x Reader**

 **(F/N): your first name**

 **(H/C): your hair colour**

 **(E/C): your eye colour**

 **(Fr/N): friend name**

 **(Fr/H/C): friend's hair colour**

 **(F/C): Favourite colour**

 **"Blablabla": talking**

 **'Blablabla': thoughts**

* * *

Break hour was over, (Y/N) and (Fr/N) were dragging their feet toward the elevator when suddenly a man barged in with an officer on tow. The office workers stepped aside—some shrieked in horror—when they saw a firearm on the ski-masked man's hand.

Hearing the commotion behind her, she turned around to see what happened. Her eyes spotted a police hat and her ears perked up due to the all too familiar voice she heard.

"Stop right there!"

'Rin?'

"Wha-(Y/N), where are you going?!"

Upon hearing the voice she knew too well, (Y/N) weaved her way amidst the crowd who were running the opposite way; her friend's exclaim fell into deaf ears. She wanted to have a clear vision of both party involved.

On a safe distance, she could see the struggle between an outlaw and him—him, being the eldest Matsuoka. Rin had his left arm wrapped strongly around the criminal's neck while his right tried to pry the gun out of his hand.

'This is where Rin's express self-defence class comes in handy.'

She intended to give him a hand by punching the outlaw in the solar plexus, but before she could act upon her plan, Officer Yamazaki rushed in from the back and rammed the criminal with his left shoulder to keep him in place.

"Urgh…" His body staggered a bit from the impact and his grip on the green cloth bundle wavered.

Instinctively, (Y/N) dashed toward the struggling men and snatched the green cloth bundle from the law-breaker's weakening arm.

Officer Yamazaki turned the shock gun to its maximum level and stabbed it to the outlaw's abdomen, knocking him out.

Rin pulled out a pair of handcuffs and encircling it around the unconscious criminal's wrist. As he hoisted him up, two police cars came and parked in front of the building. Both doors opened to reveal another two officers. They walked in and Officer Matsuoka handed over the lawbreaker to them. They went back to one of the cars and took him away to the precinct. Some office workers braved themselves to ask Officer Yamazaki about what had happened; all he could do was reassuring them and keep his mouth shut.

"Ma'am, the evidence please."

He stood in front of her with arms stretched out, waiting for the said object to be given. (Y/N) was going to hand him the so-called evidence before a tiny cry emitted from inside of it. Startled, she hastily unveiled the bundle and found...

"Waaaaaaa..."

A pair of brown orbs stared right back at her (E/C) ones. She silently gasped at the healthy baby before her. Her (or his) round, chubby cheeks were soft like satin; pink lips perked upward, making a toothless grin. The baby had a tuff of jet-black hair, glistening from the sweat accumulated from the warm atmosphere inside the bundle. Arms rose up to reach the human above, making (Y/N)'s hand itched to take the outstretched limb.

Driven by an unknown force inside her, she took one of the tiny hands between her thumb and point finger. Letting out a happy cry, the baby held the finger as tightly as they could.

Her heart soared to the heavens above when the innocent giggle reached her ears. The gummy, toothless smile was like a bright sun in the spring, the brown irises twinkled like the most beautiful star she ever seen. All small things they did make such an emotional impact to her; it was strange, considering that she only met this baby just now.

But alas, all good things must come to an end.

"(Y/N)."

She could only stared at the unfazed red irises of her caller; longing and desperation swam on her eye. Her rational side began to collect itself inside her mind, yet the heart persistently stood its ground.

The rational side seemed to win this persistence battle, for (Y/N) gently pulled her fingers away—though, her heart was as heavy as a lead. She handed the bundle to Rin's outstretched arms, much to the baby's displeasure. Whines erupted from the baby, the sunny smile turned to cloudy frown.

Nothing was more painful for him than seeing sadness written on her beautiful face. The guilt intensified when he was the one who chalked the anguish. But what could he do? He needed to be professional and this newfound baby was a crucial evidence to bring justice on this case; heck, the baby could be claimed as a kidnapping victim.

(Fr/N) came and hugged her depressed friend from behind as he walked away toward the police car parked outside; with the baby on hand.

The walk to the patrol car would be smooth if not because of the baby's increasingly loud wailing and restless flailing. He could hardly ignore it, since the baby literally screeched on his ear.

'This will be a heck of a long journey… Man, please spare my eardrums, little guy!'

Listening to the wail was unbearable. She wanted no more than to envelope his tiny body in her arms, keeping him close to the thumping heart that would lull him far to dreamland. To cease the cries and created a sense of protection, security.

"Rin!"

The said man ignored the call, but little that he knew; she already rushed toward him to catch up.

"I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not. It will be hard to focus on the road with a high pitch wail like this. Not to mention that it will agitate you."

"Ma'am-"

"Don't be persistent. Admit it, you need me to calm the baby down." She argued with sharp glare in her eyes, pointed down to him.

Rin opened his mouth to retort but the Eternal chief editor took the crying baby whilst sidling pass the gaping officer.

Lightly bounced the baby nestled in her folded arms, she coaxed him to calm down in a soft whisper and it worked, due to the fact that his wail died down into tiny sobs.

Rin could only stared at her back as she stepped into the patrol car as if she owned it. The trance he was in ended when he heard the car door slammed shut.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he let out an aggravated sigh then followed her.

"Tch. What a bother..."


	4. Chapter 4

**A Life Mission-Free! ES Matsuoka Rin x Reader**

 **(F/N): your first name**

 **(H/C): your hair colour**

 **(E/C): your eye colour**

 **(Fr/N): friend name**

 **(Fr/H/C): friend's hair colour**

 **(F/C): Favourite colour**

 **"Blablabla": talking**

 **'Blablabla': thoughts**

* * *

From the rearview mirror, Rin watched her playing with a rattle that was inside the bundle. She waved it near his chubby face, earning giggles from the baby. Occasionally, he reached for the rattle, only for (Y/N) to pull it back; a prevention from the rattle being gummed. Realising the rattle was out of reach, he directed his gaze to the blurry scenery caused by the moving vehicle he was in.

As Rin focused on the scene unfolded behind his seat, his mind began to wander off. It didn't take long for Rin to reckon the unusual behaviour of his wife. He scrolled through anything, anything that could be related to the present (Y/N).

Mulling it over and over, he slowly became frustrated—since no single reason of the problem came to mind. If we imagined his mind as an archive room, then we could imagine papers and folders scattered everywhere, covering the whole floor.

'Damn it! I feel so helpless…what the heck is wrong with her?! I'm not mad at her, she's not mad at me…or did she? Ack…'

"…and now for the stock rate in (month and day)…"

'(Month and day)…? What…!'

The frustration melted away as the information dawned to him, his crimson irises dilated slightly in realisation.

'Today is…'

This day, exactly one year earlier, their unborn baby had remained unborn forever.

His chest felt heavy, the unpleasant memory came back to him. He hung his head low and blinked the tears brimming on his usually determined eyes.

"…no wonder…"

"Hm? Did you say something?" the man beside Officer Matsuoka inquired without taking his teal eyes off the road.

Glancing the brunette from the corner of his eyes, he lightly shook his head and said,

"No, it's nothing."

Since Sosuke knew that it wasn't his first concern, he focused himself to the busy, bustling road before him—leaving Rin to stare at (Y/N) from the rearview mirror once again.

Sorrow crawled back to her heart when she saw the precinct was only a few metres away. The baby was snoring in her arms, snuggling deeper to the green cotton blanket.

'I wonder…what will happen to this little guy?'

'Don't you want to keep him?' another voice in her mind spoke.

'Well, it goes without saying…but…'

'But…?'

'Ah, never mind.'

The car slowed down as it made its way to the parking lot just around the building. After it was parked, (Y/N) slung her purse on her left shoulder and stepped out the vehicle with the baby still cradled securely on her embrace.

The five-storey, white ash painted building loomed in her line of vision. The police force logo situated on top, giving some kind of intimidating aura. The sunrays reflected by the glass panels served as windows, tinting the building with yellowish glow. Several police officers descended the flight of stairs to reach the main entrance, some still sipping their to-go coffee. One could assume that they were just finished their lunch.

Together with both police officers, she walked into the building. They delved deeper to the office area, reaching the interrogation room was the objective. Passing row of desks, Rin abruptly halted his steps; making (Y/N) bumped into his back. He let Sosuke strode away until he was out of sight, then he swiveled around to face (Y/N). He looked straight at her in the eye; the intense stare caused the woman to shudder a bit under his gaze.

"Please wait here, Ma'am. Beyond this area is restricted for police personnel only."

She obeyed and sat on the chair in front of his working desk, watching him took a folder from the desk and then followed the same path Sosuke had taken.

When he arrived, Officer Yamazaki was discussing the case on hand with the detective in charge and another police officer with tan skin and navy blue hair. He handed the folder to Detective Uminohana so she could read it before starting the interrogation.

As her coffee brown orbs scanned through every paper, she queried about the baby in question.

"A civilian is currently keeping him under her wings as we speak. She's here in the office if you need her." Cue an immediate answer from Officer Matsuoka.

"Why didn't she entrust him to you, officer?"

"There was a slight problem when we tried to bring the infant and…she volunteered to help." Rin replied with carefully chosen words.

The black-haired detective could only sighed exasperatedly.

The tan officer beside her chuckled mockingly, "Whoa, never thought a civilian would want to be involved in this kind of thing. Are you sure she's not doing that because of your incapability of babysitting, Matsuoka?"

His eyebrow twitched, shark-like teeth gritted together in irritation.

"Shut up, Ahomine."

"I'd like to see you try, shark-boy."

The detective stood in between them, "Now, now you two. Let's be civil here. Police station is the last place on any sane men's brain to start a fight. Matsuoka, are you sure that the baby is in good hands?"

Distracted by his comrade question, he went back to professional mode.

"She…has her own reason. But I can guarantee that she meant no harm."

"How can you be so sure? She's just a civilian with no child caretaking experience."

That statement sure made Rin agitated because for him, (Y/N) was not 'just a civilian'. But he knew that was only doing her job professionally. Investigators were demanded to be critical in thinking; not to mention they were expected to rely on hard facts and evidences rather than emotions. They had their own way to crawl under your skin and fished out the truth from their opposite conversation partner.

But it still ticked him off.

"This office is filled with detectives police officers. She is sane and you said yourself that police station is the last place on any sane men's brain to pick up a fight. If you want, I'll ask an officer to look after her and the baby."

"There's no need. I need to start the interrogation. Aomine, with me." She flipped the manila folder shut and entered the interrogation room with Officer Aomine on tow. The other two officers stepped into the recording room beside it to supervise the ongoing cross-examination.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Life Mission-Free! ES Matsuoka Rin x Reader**

 **(F/N): your first name**

 **(H/C): your hair colour**

 **(E/C): your eye colour**

 **(Fr/N): friend name**

 **(Fr/H/C): friend's hair colour**

 **(F/C): Favourite colour**

 **"Blablabla": talking**

 **'Blablabla': thoughts**

* * *

He had his back leaned against the wall just beside the door that leads to the interrogation room; hands folded on the chest and eyes boring hole to the wall across him. Sosuke had gone home earlier, for he didn't plane to let his pregnant wife spent the night all alone in their house.

'The interrogation took longer that I expected…I wonder how's (Y/N) doing?'

Just as he thought of that, the door beside him swung open. Officer Aomine shuffled out with the outlaw in order to send him to the detention centre. Behind his was Detective Uminohana; the one who was in charge of this case. She looked up from the file she was reading and caught the maroon haired officer's gaze.

"Ah, Matsuoka. I thought the boss already dismissed you?"

"Yes, he has but I want to have these question answered. Could I have some of your time?"

"If this is about the case, then shoot."

Wrung out his hands, he could feel sweat drops accumulating on his brows. Heart starting to beat faster and faster, pumping the blood throughout the body in fast pace. He took a deep breath and let it out; he did that several times while (Y/N) waited patiently. His gaze glued on the black pumps she wore before gathered all the courage and faced her in the eye.

"Any relatives from the victim?"

"Sadly, no. The man was an illegal immigrant who married a Japanese woman. Both of them lack in the legal papers dept. Even the baby you'd rescued has no birth certificate or any medical record whatsoever. To the law, the baby is a nameless, stateless, and parentless one. We consider taking him to an orphanage chosen by the big man. Of course, it has to be the orphanage with the Ministry of Social supervision."

"…I see."

Dropping his head and gazed upon the motionless floor, he thought back about the unspoken plan he brewed. He was so deep in thought that he forgot the presence of another human in front of him; not that she minded. Analyzing his movement while pieced two and two together, she came to the conclusion.

"…I think I know what you're implying."

Finally registered her presence, Rin looked up to meet up with the owner of those coffee-brown eyes.

"Huh?"

Rin could only blinked owlishly as Uminohana pulled out a pamphlet from the folder she was holding.

"I'll do my part while you do yours."

Lying on the soft mattress of the shared bed, his maroon hair spread on his folded arms, which served as a makeshift pillow. His magenta eyes were closed, lean chest rose and fell in a rhythmic pace underneath the black tank top he worn. One would assume he was already sleeping. On the contrary, sleep was far from his mind. Options that would surely make a huge difference in their lives occupied his mind.

After the conversation between him and the detective, Rin and (Y/N) took the train home. Much to (Y/N) dismay, Detective Uminohana took the baby from her so the infant could be delivered to a recommended orphanage that the boss chose. Of course she thought about keeping him as an adoptive son but in the end, she against the idea. This kind of decision needed time and she hadn't talk to Rin about this; so it would be wise to just let it slide for now, she encouraged herself.

"Sigh…"

"…Why the long face, Rin?"

The mattress shifted under the additional weight, signing another presence on it. Knowing that, Rin decided to drop the news. Beside; the soon she knew, the better…right?

'It's now or never…'

"Well…" he sat up and crossed his legs on the bed, swiveled left to face his wife for two years, "there is something…um…we need to talk about."

The (H/C) haired woman laid under the covers, waiting for her husband to join her. He obliged to the unspoken request and settled himself on her right. He pulled (Y/N) to his chest, caging her with his still lean arms.

Burying his nose on the (H/C) tresses and inhaling of the (f/scent) shampoo she had used, he began to spill the beans.

"You see, I've been…offered something by the detective."

Hearing the serious tone in his voice, she couldn't help but to worry of what might the news be. Was he going to be sent somewhere else because of a promotion? Or was he going to go on a training camp again for a whole month?

"Okay…what is it? A promotion, perhaps?"

"Psh, no. Well, not yet at least. Soon, I think. There is no way that Ahomine will be promoted before me." he spoke in a cocky tone.

(Y/N) could only rolled her eyes.

"Right, back to the topic in hand… I was offered to…adopt the baby."

"What?!"

"You heard me. To adopt the very same baby on this case I'm working on."

Warm feeling surged through her veins, from head to toe. Excitement and giddiness started to bubble up inside her, her whole face lit up, and her lips broke into a huge grin that could sore her cheeks. Not that she minded, since nothing could elate her more than having an additional member in the family. Rin couldn't help but to smile a genuine one and mentally gave himself a pat on the back.

"Hey, don't get all excited now. We still need to undergo the trial and other—quite complicated—legal jargons."

"I'll get though it. Whatever it takes."

" **We'll** get through it. He will be our responsibility, you know." Rin chuckled at her enthusiasm.

Still on his embrace, (Y/N) turned around, circled her arms on his neck, and hugged him. She gave her husband's lips a long kiss before laid her head on his shoulder and let the tears of happiness flowed. Smiling contently, he combed through her hair and soothed her until sleep got into her senses.

'You've done an excellent job, Matsuoka Rin. Mission accomplished.'


	6. Chapter 6

**A Life Mission-Free! ES Matsuoka Rin x Reader**

 **(F/N): your first name**

 **(H/C): your hair colour**

 **(E/C): your eye colour**

 **(Fr/N): friend name**

 **(Fr/H/C): friend's hair colour**

 **(F/C): Favourite colour**

 **"Blablabla": talking**

 **'Blablabla': thoughts**

* * *

It was a summer evening in Matsuoka household. Rin just got home from work and his arrival started the dinner (Y/N) had prepared for the family. They were now sitting around the dinner table and feast upon pork cutlet and rice curry.

"And, and then Perry came in and did the karate moves and BAM! The machine was broken and he defeated the evil guy again!"

The black haired boy did some tricks he saw on TV with his hands to show his father.

"Fuga, swallow you food before talking." Rin gently chided as he gripped his waving hand.

"And eat your carrots!" (Y/N) continued while fed little Yuka with rice porridge. The baby gladly chomped the plastic spoon and ate the food on it.

Pouting, he shook his head. "I don't want to eat them!"

"You have to eat them, Fuga. No excuse."

"But moooom!"

"No buts."

He folded his arms on the chest and faced leftwards to pout.

"Hmph!"

"Anyway…" Rin trailed off to interfere the banter between them "I manage to get a time off for a week and a half. Want to go to the beach the day after tomorrow?"

She gasped and then clapped her hands, "Wonderful! Did you hear that, Yuka? We'll going to the beach~"

Understood nothing her mother just said, she grinned and emitting baby noises from her gummy mouth while flailing her limbs.

"Can we invite Uncle Haru? Oh, it will be great if we invite Konishi and Namiki too!"

Rin chortled and ruffled his son's jet-black hair, "Why don't you call them yourself and ask?"

"Okay! I'll—"

"-after you finish your carrots."

"Okay! This is for…the beach trip!"

Quickly, he wolfed every single piece of carrots on his plate and munched it thoroughly. Gulped all the food, he opened his mouth and showed his father that he got nothing to hide.

"Good. Now, you can call them."

"Thanks, daddy!"

He dashed to the telephone on the living room; which was the adjacent to the kitchen slash dining room. They could hear Fuga's voice talking to the person on the other line, a voice that laced with excitement and happiness.

(Y/N) sighed dejectedly, "Why does he only listen to you…"

"Aw, don't be like that (Y/N)." he coaxed his wife as his hands gather all the dirty dishes and put it on the sink to wash them.

"It's true; he really look up to you, Rin. Maybe I should say that if he doesn't eat those carrots then he would never be like you."

"Now that's just downright mean… Using me as a bait of some sort."

"What can I say? He doesn't listen to me often." (Y/N) lifted the (E/C) eyed baby off her high chair and put the infant on her shoulder to burp her.

"But you don't regret it, do you?"

She sighed, but smile made its way to her face as she recalled all the memories of when her son first came into the family.

"Never."

 _'Because he's the spark of hope in my darkest hours.'_


End file.
